


Eat donut not war

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миник по той самой истории с пончиком.<br/>https://45.media.tumblr.com/4c51d1758ec49e57dd2894b083d002c8/tumblr_o602u3lzp11rcwa0zo1_500.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat donut not war

Всё случилось из-за пончика. Пухлого, в сине-бело-красной карамели, последнего в коробке, стоявшей на столе.  
Все знали, что Стив без ума от таких. Стоило ему и такому пончику оказаться в одном помещении, и, словно в Горце, мог остаться только один.  
У Тони слюнки текли. Сколько он ни пытался перехватить патриотическое лакомство первым, Стив всегда успевал раньше. Тони пробовал все виды пончиков: с солёной карамелью, с корицей, с малиновой, клубничной, шоколадной, банановой начинкой, даже с каштановым джемом, но сине-бело-красный всегда проносили мимо его носа.  
И вот сейчас, ни на что особенно не надеясь и даже не очень-то думая о пончиках, он пришёл на кухню за кофе, поздоровался с Вандой, завтракавшей отчего-то арбузом – никогда не знаешь, что этой молодёжи придёт в голову, - по дороге к кофе-машине автоматически приподнял крышку коробки и обнаружил в ней свою мечту.  
Тони не колебался и секунды. Дважды такого шанса не выпадает. Он схватил тарелку, водрузил на неё добычу и облизнулся.  
В Стива, видимо, был встроен какой-то особый датчик, срабатывавший всякий раз, как кто-то покушался на то, что было ему дорого. Угроза демократии – Кэп тут как тут. Маленькая девочка плачет, потому что котёнок влез на дерево и не может слезть – можете быть уверены, его со всеми предосторожностями снимут с ветки и вручат зарёванной владелице, ещё и носовой платок одолжат. ГИДРА вновь распускает свои щупальца... словом, тенденция ясна.  
И вот теперь пончик. Соблазнительный, пухлый, идеально круглый. Последний. Тони и глазом не успел моргнуть, а Стив уже стоял перед ним, словно из-под земли вырос – как раз когда Тони уже поднёс добычу ко рту.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал он таким светским тоном, что Тони отчаянно захотелось призвать костюм, но какого чёрта? Он успел первым. Наконец-то успел первым. Пончик был Стива, по негласной договорённости всех Мстителей, но он был и его – по праву быстрого.  
\- Кэп, - сказал Тони.  
И нет, голос у него не дрожал. С чего бы. И он вовсе не чувствовал себя дрянным мальчишкой, покусившимся на святое.  
\- Тони, - отозвался Стив, не сводя глаз с руки, державшей пончик. – Это же... последний, так? Сине-бело-красная карамель.  
\- Ага, - отозвался Тони, сглатывая невольную слюну, не имевшую ни малейшего отношения к кольцу поджаренного теста в его пальцах. Глядя прямо в глаза Стива, он снова поднёс добычу ко рту и откусил чуть не половину одним махом.  
Вкус был... хотелось бы сказать, что необычайный, вкус победы, вкус торжества, но нет. Пончик как пончик, сладкий и жирный, ничего особенного. Это даже разочаровывало.  
Зато то, как Стив на него смотрел... на него, на Тони, словно готов был съесть его самого, как этот чёртов кусок теста даже без изюма, не разочаровывало нисколечко. Тони слизал с губ сахарную пудру и покосился на Ванду. Та казалась напуганной, но не слишком, и Тони тут же о ней забыл.  
\- А что я говорил тебе о том, что случится, если ты его съешь?  
Отступать Старк не привык. И хотя Стив ничего не говорил ему о пончиках, есть вещи, которые ты просто знаешь. Нельзя совать пальцы в розетку. Нельзя, как бы ни хотелось, рисовать рожицы на финансовых документах. И если хочешь жить в мире, нельзя брать то, что Стив считает своим по праву.  
\- Думаю, будут горящая сера и пламень с небес, - предположил он. Ванда охнула где-то в стороне, но последнее, о чём Тони сейчас мог думать, была Ванда с её арбузом.  
\- Именно так, - кивнул Стив.  
Глаза у него были яркие, как пламя газовой горелки. Будь Тони самую чуточку слабее духом, и завизжал бы, такое напряжение повисло в воздухе. Словно кто-то выкрутил на максимум все чувства, вычистил всю муть, убрал с дороги все препятствия и дал их вечным спорам сойтись в одном невероятно интенсивном, накалённом моменте. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Ну так вот он я, - предложил Тони, чувствуя, что стоит на краю бездны и делает шаг вперёд. – Стою перед тобой без зонтика.  
Стив шагнул к нему, и невидимая струнка у Тони в груди, всегда подававшая голос, если Стив оказывался рядом, запела так нестерпимо-звонко, что он вздрогнул.  
\- Гроза приближается, - сказал Стив, не спуская с Тони глаз. О да, Тони её чувствовал. Во вставших дыбом волосках, в томительном предельном напряжении всех чувств, в том, как Стив нависал над ним, сияя глазами раскалённой, невыносимой голубизны, и в том, как отчаянно хотелось облизнуться, даром что сахарной пудры уже не осталось на губах, и...  
Ванда взвизгнула и уронила тарелку; Тони вздрогнул, сумел-таки оторвать взгляд от глаз Кэпа.  
Ненадолго. Секунды на две. Стив снова шагнул к нему и сказал, обращаясь к Ванде:  
\- Оставь, я уберу. И, Ванда... да, спасибо.  
\- Умная девочка, - выговорил Тони, глядя на её стремительное бегство. – И что сделаешь, Кэп? Будешь запугивать меня дальше? Развяжешь Пончиковую Войну?  
Стив усмехнулся, взял с тарелки оставшуюся половину пончика, бросил в рот, игнорируя изумление Тони, быстро прожевал, проглотил и снова оказался к Тони так близко, что тот мог видеть тончайший мазок сладкой пудры у него над губой.  
Вот это был настоящий вкус победы. И торжества. И давнего, ох, какого давнего желания, недоступного, неистребимого, недостижимого – а сейчас ставшего реальностью, пугающей и прекрасной, и кто из них сумел сорваться первым, Тони не знал и не хотел знать, важно было не это. И не пончик. И не все пончики мира, чёрт бы их подрал.  
\- Никакой войны, - сказал Стив, когда Тони, задыхаясь, сумел-таки от него отлепиться. – И помоги собрать арбуз.  
За время, ушедшее на то, чтобы подобрать осколки и разлетевшуюся мякоть, а потом с убийственной тщательностью вытереть пол, они поцеловались ещё трижды.  
Война? Какая ещё, к чёртовой матери, война?


End file.
